


i found love where it wasn't supposed to be (right in front of me)

by cherryraindrops



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, also wow i need to write malum more i love it, based off of a request from someone on tumblr, honestly this is really fluffy, i tried to make it angst but oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 06:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4614519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryraindrops/pseuds/cherryraindrops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum’s waiter comes back, asking if he would like to order anything else for the night, and Calum can see just how apologetic they are. Everyone around him has had that look for the past hour, offering him soft smiles, some of them even muttering ‘Poor thing’. </p><p> </p><p>  <i>Of course. My first date with a boy, and he stands me up.<i> Calum thinks bitterly, picking at the salad he ordered.</i></i></p>
            </blockquote>





	i found love where it wasn't supposed to be (right in front of me)

**Author's Note:**

> based off of this [post](http://fucmichael.tumblr.com/post/127119433722/danger-days-of-our-lives-likehemmins-imagine), requested by an anon on my tumblr
> 
> also special thanks to Pary for helping me figure out a few things!! Love you par bear :)
> 
> title from 'I Found' by Amber Run
> 
> **I DO NOT GIVE ANYONE PERMISSION TO POST THIS ANYWHERE ELSE ******

Calum’s never been good with first dates. Anxiety pools in his stomach and nearly makes him sick thinking of nearly every possible thing that could go wrong, his palms sweat, and he’s pretty sure it’s evident in his face that he’s worried as hell.

And that had just been with dates with _girls._

Dating guys was new territory that Calum was beginning to enter. Hell it had only been a couple of months since Calum had come to terms with the fact that he might be into men as well as women. It had been terrifying for him, from the coming out to his parents to the acceptance to himself that there was nothing wrong with being into men as well as women.

Still, it had stressed him out for a good part of those months.

After revealing his sexuality to his friends, they begun to help Calum with his dating game once more, this time with wider horizons. Calum appreciated his friends help on the subject, he honestly did, but there was also the fact that he was still dead frightened of even going out with a guy. He’s never done that before, only understanding that he’s had an attraction to them. What if he fucks up when it comes to dating guys? Calum still thinks he’s shit when it comes to dating girls, would guys be any easier?

In the midst of his friend’s matchmaking, Calum had decided to download a dating app he’d heard of through the internet. While finding someone over a dumb phone app wasn’t Calum’s idea of romantic, in this day and age it seemed to him that it was the only way anymore.

That’s how he met Kevin.

It had started out as heavily flirtatious messages, ones that made Calum blush and cover his phone whenever Luke or Ashton asked what he was smiling about. Over time they became dirtier, though Calum made sure to assure Kevin that he didn’t want to send any pictures yet, mostly because he wasn’t comfortable yet.

It was when Kevin finally mentioned meeting in person that Calum tossed his insecurities out the window and agreed.  

So here he was, sitting in a restaurant Kevin had mentioned was the greatest in Sydney. Calum had never been there before, always had admired it from afar but never really had an occasion to go. It was a place worthy of dates and celebrations, not just casual lunches and dinners.  He felt as if he was being treated like a prince, and it felt nice to be the one treated for once.

He sends Kevin a quick message, telling him he’s arrived before following the hostess to their table. She’s a teenager, perky and excited to be helping him tonight, and Calum can understand her happiness. After all, he too is on cloud nine. This is the very first date he’ll ever have with a guy, and if their messages proved anything, it was that this night was going to be absolutely perfect.

Kevin was a romantic: he promised Calum he’d bring him flowers, they’d share a chocolate cake together, and that he’d hold his hand all night. They were cliché romantic things, but Calum would be lying if his heart didn’t flutter at the thought of him being treated with such things. He quite liked the idea of it all.

His waiter comes by, and Calum orders two waters. A few minutes pass and the waiter brings him two glasses and a pitcher of water, asking him for their order. Calum tells him to wait a few moments for his date to show up.

That should have been his first red flag. Kevin had told him in his messages that he wasn’t one to be late for things, had even laughed and said that he was pretty sure he’d be an hour early for his date with Calum that night. So noticing that Kevin was now nearing being late by fifteen minutes, Calum was growing worried.

He orders a quick appetizer, something to keep his stomach happy. A few more minutes pass, no sign of Kevin. Calum’s waiter even comes back, asking if he would like to order anything else for the night, and Calum can see just how apologetic they are. Everyone around him has had that look for the past hour, offering him soft smiles, some of them even muttering ‘Poor thing’.

 _Of course._ Calum thinks bitterly, picking at the salad he ordered. _My first date with a boy, and he stands me up._

He’s tried messaging Kevin, a barrage of texts asking where he is and why he hasn’t shown up yet. None of them have been answered, and it hurts. Calum wonders if maybe this is what it’s going to be like for him from now on, and the thought along drives the knife deeper.

He’s about to get up, flag the waiter down and get the check when suddenly there’s a boy with dyed black hair and piercings sliding into the seat across from him, speaking so fast that Calum has to listen closely to understand a word the boy is saying. He has no idea who this boy is, nor why he’s sitting with Calum now, but he’s awaiting an answer.

“I’m so sorry I’m late babe!” the boy is saying. “My car wouldn’t start, and then traffic slammed me when I least expected it. I’m really sorry for making you sit this long, I hope you forgive me.” He leans forward a bit, offering a friendly smile to Calum. “I’m Michael, and just go with it okay? Whoever it was that ditched you, they are a dick.”

Calum smiles at this, a soft chuckle escaping him. “I’m Calum, and thank you.” He pushes the small basket of breadsticks towards Michael in offering, the boy taking one and nibbling. “Why are you doing this for me? I mean, besides saving me from complete and total embarrassment.”

Michael shrugs, tearing off a piece of breadstick and sticking it in his mouth. “Well,” he begins, swallowing down the bits he was chewing. “I was originally coming in here with some friends for the night, have some dinner to celebrate that one of them got accepted into Uni? Anyways, I was not having any fun hearing them talk about how I never went to Uni when I saw you over here, consistently checking your phone and watch.” He blushes a bit, before saying, “I thought you were cute, figured I could come over here and possibly sweep you off your feet? Unless whomever the dick who ditched you is your boyfriend, but in that case you two should definitely have a talk.”

Calum laughs, though more blush is dusting his cheeks over the fact that this incredibly attractive boy called him _cute._ “Not a boyfriend. I thought they could be, down the road, but as you can see they can’t even be bothered to show up.” He stuffs his phone back into his pocket, fiddling with the fork in his salad once more. “Maybe this is what I get for finding someone on Grindr.”

Michael stifles a laugh at the mention of the app, having to take a drink of water before commenting. “Cal, that’s quite possibly the worst place to meet someone for a relationship. That app is used for hookups mostly, at least, that’s what most of the stories are about. My roommate actually had a one night stand with someone off of that app not even a week ago, it’s definitely not something you use for potential boyfriends.” He gives Calum a sad smile, patting his hand. “Sorry you had to find out the hard way though. They don’t know what they are missing out on.”

“It was supposed to be my first date with a guy too,” Calum ends up blurting out, and Michael’s eyes widen. “Fuck, I probably shouldn’t have said that. It’s just, what if this will always be what it’s like? Back when I kept telling myself I was straight it was easier, but now that I’ve admitted that I’m attracted to men as well I feel like I’m always going to get my heart broken.” He shoves his salad away. “Just, when I dated women, I felt like I had to take care of them. Not that they couldn’t care for themselves, I just felt more protective? With men, I want to feel that. I want someone to protect me, but also know that I can protect myself sometimes.” He sighs, running a hand through his black curls. “I’m rambling.”

Michael shakes his head, sticking the breadstick he was about to devour back in the basket and wiping his hands on a napkin. He’s quick to take Calum’s hand, his thumb rubbing soft circles into Calum’s palm. “Hey, there are going to be times where the date sucks. It happens, and it sucks. I can promise you though, that it won’t always be like that. Hell, I was in a relationship with a boy for two years before it ended, and it was one of the happiest times of my life. Before that, I thought I was going to be nothing but a bed buddy.” He gives Calum’s hand a gentle squeeze. “If it makes you feel better, I’m not going to just ditch you, okay?”

Calum smiles at that, taking a chance and kissing Michael’s hand. “I hope not.”

*

A couple hours later finds Calum standing outside of the restaurant, a warm hand in his as he and Michael begin to walk towards where Michael’s car is parked. Calum had rode the bus to the restaurant, thinking Kevin could give him a ride back after their date. Now instead he’s riding with someone he knows is much better than some boy over an app, and he couldn’t be more grateful.

“Thank you,” Calum says again, buckling up his seat belt as Michael starts up the engine. “For making this night better, for not leaving me sitting there like a complete idiot.” He reaches for Michael’s hand again, intertwining their fingers. “And for paying for my dinner.”

Michael laughs, a loud but adorable sound. “Anything for a cute boy.” He winks, pulling out of his parking spot and heading down the road towards Calum’s apartment. “I’m glad I could make your first date with a guy memorable.”

“You did.” Calum tells him, squeezing Michael’s hand softly. “And if tonight went as well in your mind as it did mine, maybe you could make plenty of other first things with a guy for me pleasant?” He faces Michael, hoping he hasn’t over stepped anything, but just finds a beautiful boy with one of the world’s most stunning smiles.

“I wouldn’t mind that at all.”

They pull up to Calum’s apartment far too quickly for the boy’s liking, the engine dying and leaving them in silence. Calum’s not sure what to do at the moment, knowing he needs to get some sleep but also knowing that he doesn’t quite want to leave just yet.

“Calum?” he hears Michael whisper softly, making him turn and see that the boy is glancing down at his lips. Calum knows what this means, but he also knows that this is officially the first time he’s ever going to kiss a boy, and now the nerves are building. “Is it alright if I kiss you?”

“Please.” Calum whispers, swallowing down the worry and anxiety and allowing Michael to cup his face, press their lips together in a kiss that has Calum floating. Kissing girls didn’t feel like this: they were soft, lip gloss covered, pliant. Michael’s lips were rough, a bit chapped, and moving in such a way that Calum wonders why he didn’t take a chance and kiss this boy sooner.

It’s ending far too soon, but his lungs need air and he’s pretty sure if he doesn’t pull away now he never will. So he pulls away gently, eyes still shut as he rests again Michael’s forehead and lets out a soft breath. “Goodnight Michael.” He says, pecking the boy’s lips once more before pulling away and opening the car door. When he turns back around, Michael has this dazed, dreamy look on his face and a half smile, waving goodbye to Calum as he walks up the steps towards his apartment.

The minute his apartment door has shut, his phone beeps with a new text message.

 **Michael:** Sweet dreams x

Calum was sure his dreams would be sweet, just as long as Michael was in them.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on tumblr at lucasashtons :)


End file.
